An Act of Love
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: Sequel to Bending the Shinobi ways. Whenever Sasuke is out for a mission, Sakura would always entertain her son's questions about his dad and rule breaking. Then he asks his dad what he and Sakura were doing last night and he said: It's an Act of Love


**An Act of Love**

**_Sequel to Bending the Shinobi Ways

* * *

_**

Cunning and swift, one of the few things a ninja must learn. Silence and stealth, two of the important things a shinobi must master. A genin, after graduating from the Academy, must know that following rules is a must; to bend or even break them may lead to severe punishment. However,

"Ottou-chan broke the rules!"

Sakura slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and sighed. Perhaps her eight-year old son has been listening to one of his daddy's conversation with the Hokage.

"But still Saki-kun, you know better than to break the rule of a ninja in-training!"

"Ka-chan… tou-chan broke-"

"Yes, yes, I know, but that's different! It wasn't in a mission!"

Saki looked up at his mother's eyes. "I wasn't on a mission too!"

"Aa, but picking a fight with one of your classmates is wrong!"

"But tou-chan also had fights with Hokage-sama!"

"Yes," she answered. "But they're best friends now and they're adults!"

"I thought you said adults were supposed to know the rules and not break them..?"

Again, she sighed, she could never win against her son. Heck, like father like son, she couldn't even beat her own husband when it came to reasoning; he somehow managed to find loopholes. "Saki… please…"

Saki pouted and looked the other way. "Fine…" definitely like his father. Not only did he look like Sasuke but the attitude as well and how Sakura would always find him cute the way she found Sasuke cute. Oh well, the difference is he's more cheery and bubbly than Sasuke and he's as smart as his mother and good in chakra control, at least, that's what her former sensei, Iruka, had said. "Good boy." She said, patting Saki on the head.

The little boy ran towards the living room and knelt down on the couch that was near the window. He looked long and hard as if he were waiting for someone. Well, technically, he was. Sasuke had been gone for two days due to an ANBU mission and Saki, being the smart kid he was, knew that his dad would come back because he believed in him and his strength.

"Ka-chan,"

"Hmmm..?" Sakura averted her attention from the stove and turned to her son and smiled. "What is it Saki-kun?"

"Tou-chan, how good is he..?" he asked. "I mean, I know he's captain of the no. 1 ANBU team in Konoha but… how good is he really? How long can he last..?"

"Ano, how to put it…?" she said, placing an index finger below her chin as a gesture of thinking. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of a convincing answer and she smiled then turned to Saki who had his back on her with the clan's symbol imprinted on his black shirt.

"He is the sole survivor of our clan, you know the story right?"

"Aa." Definitely like Sasuke.

* * *

"ANBU team one heading back to Konoha, mission was a success." Sasuke said through the speaker phone he had attached to his ear and mouth. "We should be back by eight minutes." 

Some of his teammates were injured but still good, that was one heck of a mission. He couldn't believe that dobe would give him a mission to eliminate the remaining sound nins. Oh well, it was better than killing every Akatsuki left alive. He sighed and picked up his pace as his team did the same. He couldn't wait to get home after two exhausting days.

"Can't wait to see them, huh Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned slightly to the left to see Neji smirking at him.

"Aa, I bet same goes for you with Ten-Ten and your daughter."

Neji smirked yet again and looked ahead, they were nearing Konoha and he couldn't help but think of his family. "Of course, Captain." He answered since a few of the team had caught up with them. Sasuke returned it with a smirk. Up until now, they still had the sense of rivalry and the Hyuuga can't seem to get himself to call him Captain when it's just the two of them.

"_I'm back, Sakura-chan, Saki-kun."

* * *

_

"And he is your father, who happened to be the no. 1 rookie of the year during our days at the Academy." She smiled when Saki turned to look at him, he didn't know this. "Not to mention that anyone from the Uchiha clan always keeps their promises, and your father did swore to you and I that he'd be back safe and sound right?"

"Yeah but, he breaks rules, right?"

Sakura giggled, remembering the night they decided to let everyone know about their relationship. He admitted that he was a rule-breaker while she was the exact opposite but then, they didn't get the "Opposites attract" saying for nothing. "But he never breaks a promise."

Saki was about to answer back when he suddenly turned his head outside the window and his eyes gleamed with happiness. "He's back! He's back!"

His mother smiled. Another Uchiha prodigy, he really takes after his dad. The child opened the door as he welcomed his father by tackling him to a hug when he was halfway near the door.

"Hey kiddo!" Sasuke greeted; ruffling his son's hair that was like his. "Have you been good when I was gone?" he asked, raising a brow and giving a slight smile.

"Yup! Ask ka-chan!"

Sasuke got up and walked over to the front door to be greeted by his wife and former teammate. "Welcome home, Sasu-kun!" she said with a smile and gave a short kiss to him. "Saki has been asking me questions about you for the past two days."

"Oh really?" he asked, looking down at Saki who gave a sheepish smile. "Broke another rule,"

"Uh-huh, just like you when you were young!" she punched him playfully on the arm. "Come on, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

The three entered the house and got ready for dinner. The usual talk of "how was the mission" and "how was Saki" during those two days occurred when Sakura was washing the dishes and Sasuke remained seated with his usual pose when he was 12.

"A bit hard but with Neji and Shino, it was easy."

"I see…" Sakura said, drying the rest of the dishes. "Saki was really persistent today, he kept retorting me with rule-breaking," she sighed and giggled. "Just like you."

Sasuke smirked "I'm not that much of a rule-breaker Sakura, you know that." He got up and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "But I sure missed him, and you of course." He whispered to her ear and began to kiss her neck. Sakura put the dishes down and placed one hand on his arms, the other reaching out for his head, stroking his raven hair. "I missed you too," she replied as their lips met.

It started out as a normal kiss until it became passionate and intense. They parted a bit before opening their mouths, giving each others' tongues permission to enter.

"Tou-chan, ka-chan..?"

They broke apart abruptly upon hearing the voice of their eight-year old son. Faces flushed as the innocent child looked up at them with wide eyes that blinked continuously.

"Why are you two giving me those looks..? Like you're hiding something from me or-"

"What is it Saki-kun?" Sakura asked, cutting him from his, well… sentence.

"Oh, yeah," he ran to them and hugged them then looked back up at his parents with a big grin. "I just came back to say goodnight and that I love you both!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then smiled and bent down to level their son's height.

"We love you too Saki-kun, and goodnight." He said, giving his son a kiss on the forehead as Sakura did the same after giving Saki a tight embrace. The child ran back to the stairs and up his room.

"I thought he saw us…" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better not do that here…"

Sakura nodded in agreement and took off her apron. "Well, that's done, let's go and sleep."

The two headed to their room and before Sakura could even lie on the bed, Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his arms. "Oh-no you don't," he started. "We haven't seen each other for two days and you expect me to let you go, Sa-ku-ra?" he whispered in her ear. Her name was said slowly and it sent shivers down her spine as she blushed, yep, she still does even if her long-time crush and love is already her husband. She looked up to his dark, obsidian eyes and they slowly closed as he did the same with the gap between their lips. Sakura knew what he wanted and knows that she wants this to, she shut her eyes as well, waiting for their lips to meet and as they did, he made a grab for the switch as the lights closed with a flick. His back leaned on the door, making it shut as his hand locked it.

Once again, their tongues danced with each other and both breaking away for air. She pulled him towards the bed and repeated the same thing they had done the night he proposed to her.

This is what she's been waiting for whenever he's on a mission. Hopefully, Saki didn't see them when they were on the couch the last time he came back from a duty, otherwise, he'd be asking questions again and she'll definitely have a hard time to explain.

* * *

The next day, Saki woke up and yawned, rubbing his eyes before getting off of the bed and brushing his teeth. He wondered what his parents were doing last night when he came down to say goodnight. They were hugging but something was bugging him and he couldn't guess or even think of an answer to it. 

"I'm going now," he heard his father say. Saki left his room and hurried down the stairs. "Tou-chan, where are you going?"

Sasuke was already out the door when he heard Saki call him, he turned his head to his son and smiled. "I'll just report my mission to the Hokage and go back here, alright?"

"But you said you'll take me to school and train with me after school and-"

"Saki," Sakura stopped him. "Your father is an ANBU captain, you know that his job is really important, I'll take you to school and then later, your father will pick you up and train with you, how's that?"

Saki gave a soft "yes" and looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. It usually meant he was sad or depressed. Sasuke knew this habit of his son. He was once like that whenever Itachi broke a promise to train with him or teach him. Sasuke smiled and faced the rising sun. "Hurry up Saki, or I'll leave you."

His wife and son looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Really tou-chan?" he asked, to make sure.

"Aa, now, hurry up like a good little ninja-to-be."

"Woohoo!" and Saki trotted back to his room to get changed.

"Are you serious Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa," he said. "I remember how I felt whenever my brother…" he paused as his smile turned to a sad one. He once had a deep grudge against his brother but over the years, he began to miss the Itachi he knew. "…would break his promise and poke me on the forehead, I really felt bad."

They heard Saki come back down wearing his black shirt and white shorts. He also had his backpack and ran to his mother who bent down then gave her a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye as he ran outside, stopped and turned to his dad. "Come on tou-chan, I can't wait 'till my friends sees you!"

His parents sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Sasuke gave a goodbye kiss to Sakura as she whispered. "Good luck with your fan club, I hope they don't catch your attention or your heart!" she teased. Sasuke smirked and kissed her again, this time, on the forehead. "Yeah right, you're the only girl who caught my attention and my heart." And he walked over to his son who took his hand and pulled him towards the Academy. "Ja'ne, ka-chan!"

* * *

When they reached the school, Saki began to ask his dad. "Tou-chan, what were you and ka-chan doing last night, besides hugging each other?" 

Sasuke blushed and turned to look at his son as an idea hit him. He bent down and smiled. "Just an act of love," he said "Now come on, I'll drop you off inside."

Saki blinked and thought about his answer. Maybe he can do that act to his crush. His father did say it was an act of love now right? So coming from someone who knows what love is, he'd definitely be successful, hopefully. Saki is an Uchiha, and a replica of his dad minus his eyes that were green like his mom's. He too, was popular with the girls like his dad but only one caught his eye.

The door opened and most of his classmates turned to look at him then at his dad.

"Um… ohayou minna, this is my dad…" he said, blushing a bit due to the attention. A bit like his father, he was uneasy when everyone looked at him. "Uchiha Sasuke…" he continued.

Sasuke just gave a slight smile and raised his hand as a gesture of hello. Iruka smiled at his former student, feeling proud as well. "As what Saki said, Sasuke here was also my student."

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, that must mean you're really old!"

Judging from the attitude and face, Sasuke knew that this was his best friend's son, Uzumaki Sei. He too had blonde hair and the foxy grin and of course, the infamous jutsu that Naruto created. What he got from Hinata, the Byaakugan and the smarts.

"Urusai, Sei." Iruka muttered. _"Naruto the second, at least he doesn't do goof-ups."_

"Hey, Saki! I bet I can beat your dad!" Sei grinned.

Saki sighed. "What makes you think that when you can't even beat me..?"

"Urusai, you're just lucky that your mom and dad are top achievers!"

The two Uchihas sighed, definitely like Naruto. Sasuke bent down to Saki and smiled. "Keep up the good work on being number one, I'm proud of you."

Saki grinned. "Of course, Uchihas are the best!"

"No they're not, Uzumakis are the best!" Sei countered.

"Ignore him," Sasuke whispered and got up. "I have to go now, ja'ne, Iruka-_sensei_." He gave a sheepish grin as Iruka glared at him with a drop-the-sensei look. "Pick you up later Saki."

Saki gave a nod and turned to the girls in his class who were giggling and blushing, looking at him and his dad. "Maybe I'll just meet you at the park."

Sasuke knew what he meant and nodded. "Alright, see 'ya."

"Matte, Uchiha-teme!"

Everyone gasped and even Saki's eyes went wide. He knew that word yet he was scolded whenever he would ask what it was. Sasuke twitched, hearing the miniature Naruto call him bastard. Iruka bonked Sei on the head and lectured him about respecting elders then apologized to Sasuke.

He sighed and turned to Sei with a smirk. "You want something?" he asked, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"I will defeat you, captain of ANBU Team 1!" and he did the hand seal that would execute the sexy no jutsu. A poof came and instead of a loudmouth Sei, a naked girl with long blonde hair appeared, giving a wink. Iruka's nose bled as some of the girls scolded some of the guys for looking, drooling or even nose-bleeding.

Saki wasn't affected much as he sighed and turned to his dad. "See what I meant last night?"

Everyone looked to Sasuke who just smirked. "If your dad can't beat me, how can you?" he said, revealing his eyes red; sharingan.

Sei returned to his original loudmouth self and whined. "How can you not be affected? How can you defeat the great blah blah blah." And on and on he went. Sasuke patted Saki's head. "I'm sure this is how you beat him too," and he left after Saki gave a nod. Yup, he too had inherited the sharingan. "See you, Saki."

Saki looked on until his dad left then turned to his crush who had long black hair and smiling sweetly at him. He blushed and walked towards her to take his seat which was right next to her. He gulped and thought, _"I guess I can do this... it is an act of love after all..."_

"UmKaru-chan..?"

"Yeah..?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"I can't really say it... so..." he gulped. _"Mom did say action speaks louder than words..."_

He leaned closer to Karu and planted a short kiss on her cheek then looked away from her, blushing furiously. Karu blushed and giggled, thinking how cute he was like that. She did the same to him and his whole face began to turn red. _"I guess that means she likes me too, score Saki!" _

* * *

Naruto sighed and leaned back on his chair. "What the hell is taking that teme so long?" 

To answer him, a poof was heard and out came Sasuke who gave a deadly glare and a smirk at Naruto. "It's bad enough your son called me teme."

"Geez, you're late!"

"Not my fault Sei wanted to show me your original jutsu."

"So, did your nose bleed?" he asked, grinning.

Sasuke's smirk was replaced with a sneer. "Dobe, I wouldn't fall for a jutsu you created, and I would've beaten you to a bloody pulp for teaching your son that skill and showing it to my son!" He need not say he was angry for his sharingan eyes said it.

"Ehehehe, sorry 'bout that, let's just say, it's what I would call An Act of Love." He grinned and looked out at the clouds. "Yep, love…"

"Whatever, dobe…" he smirked and joined his best friend in watching the clear blue sky.

* * *

_A/N: This came out bad… I wanted to end it up until Saki's thoughts about his crush but it might leave you guys hanging. As for the names, I just added "S" to "aki" since Sasuke's son was born in autumn; "S" coming from the first letter of Saki's parent's names. "Sei" is a shortcut of "Seishin" which means spirit. Just thought of it since Naruto has high spirits. R and R please! _


End file.
